


In Need Part V

by DirtyDuchess



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 23:53:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyDuchess/pseuds/DirtyDuchess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vera works out how to push Joan's buttons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Need Part V

**Author's Note:**

> For JoansGlove and Ifitbelove with thanks for fun times and friendship.

Vera stood to attention behind the Governor's chair as Joan pointed out the various gestures and muttered conversations between Franky Doyle and a succession of women in the exercise yard on the prison CCTV. "She's up to something, Vera. The question is, what exactly? Drugs again?" As Joan continued to speculate over her various theories, Vera's attention was drawn to Doyle and Chang, now draped over each other on a bench, openly leering over each other. Vera was slightly appalled but couldn't deny the inevitable dull throb between her thighs as Doyle laughed and openly grabbed Chang's breast. 

She leant over Joan's shoulder and brazenly rubbed her boss’ earlobe with her nose as she pressed her nipples hard into The Governor's leather chair. She imagined Franky and Kim fucking in a cell, her and Joan watching the footage as they touched each other. She felt her clit jolt. Feeling Vera's heavy breathing in her ear Joan's eyes moved from the screen to her petite Deputy. She really was coming out from underneath her stone but being being turned on by DOYLE?! Honestly?

"You don't seriously think that Doyle and her minion have any effect on me do you, Vera?" drawled Joan. "Please don't judge me by your own low standards. Now, I've got paperwork to do." She rolled her chair closer to the desk, clearly dismissing Vera. 

Vera flushed, embarrassed and annoyed. She was sick of being at Joan's mercy as far as sex went. She had needs too!  
"But I thought you liked fucking prisoners Joan, or was it just the one?"  
Joan felt white hot anger behind her eyes until she could no longer see Vera. Standing up and twisting round in a flash she spat out, "How DARE you compare that, that, that SCUM Doyle to......"  
She drew back her hand and slapped Vera across the face as hard as she could. Drawing in a deep breath she told herself not to lose complete control. She concentrated instead on flexing her smarting fingers. 

Vera touched fingertips to her cheek, the initial numbness now replaced with a deep burning sensation as she watched Joan try to contain her anger. This was interesting she thought, cocking her head to one side. So that's the button to push to watch Joan lose it. She smirked, the tingling in her cheek connecting to her nipples, which were now stiff and painfully pressing against her bra.  
"Joan, you've already bruised my face once, people will start to get suspicious if you're not careful. Maybe you should wear your gloves next time. If you're going to make a habit of hitting me."  
Joan grabbed Vera by the chin. "Do you want me to wipe that smirk off your face, Deputy?" She hissed in a low tone. "Or will you enjoy it too much?"

She turned Vera over and slammed her onto the desk. She dragged the girl's clothes from her, almost ripping an arm completely from the white uniform shirt in her fury. She pressed Vera's head hard into the desk with one hand and, nostrils dilating, observed her sprawled, naked form. She could smell Vera's arousal emanating from her spreadeagled legs. She wasn't certain whether to be impressed or annoyed at how easy it was to titilate her curious Deputy. She really was like a teenage boy mused Joan, but then she had all those barren years to catch up on. She couldn't, however, deny that Vera's delight in a certain degree of rough treatment intrigued her. It was certainly worthy of more thorough investigation when time allowed. Right now though, she'd have to satisfy herself with teaching Vera to watch her tongue, even if they did both secretly enjoy the consequences.

Joan reached a large, pale hand into a desk drawer and extracted a harness and the large, black cock she loved to fuck with. "Don't. Move," she spat at Vera as she hurriedly struggled into the harness. Vera lay face down on the desk panting with anticipation. She was so wet, so hot, she couldn't wait for Joan to touch her and circling her hips, started pressing her desperate clit into the desk. Joan slapped her arse hard. And again, just for emphasis. "I said, keep still! Or would you rather leave now if you can't control yourself? A fine sight you'd be walking the corridors with your ripped shirt, Vera." 

The sight of Vera's arse flesh ricocheting made Joan's cunt contract. How did this mouse of a woman infuriate and arouse her in equal measure? Joan adjusted her cock to the optimal angle and without hesitation pushed into her ready Deputy. Once again, lack of lubrication wasn't an issue. Did she turn it on like a tap? Joan fucked her hard, banging her quite deliberately into the desk. "Is your clit rubbing nicely against my desk now, you little bitch? Look at you, wearing stockings like some slut preening for attention. Were you hoping I'd see them? What would Rita say if she could see you now, hhmm?"

Vera didn't know which was making her hotter, the pounding of Joan's cock in her cunt or the way she spoke to her. Fuck, that turned her on too.  
"How much do you want my cock in you, Deputy, how much do you like it?"  
"I want it, Joan. I need it. Please."  
"What Vera. What do you need? Say it!" Joan slowed her onslaught, pulling out of Vera and pushing back into her at a snail's pace.  
Vera moaned and pushed backwards onto Joan's length, steadying herself on her toned arms.  
"Please fuck me. Hard. Please, Joan." She was so turned on, she didn't care if she had to beg, as long as Joan didn't stop.

Joan extracted a black latex glove from a pocket, pulled it over her right hand with a satisfying snap and pushed her index and middle fingers into Vera's mouth. "Lubricate them," she ordered pushing the digits over Vera's eager, wet tongue. Before her excitable Deputy could get too carried away, however, Joan removed them and began to finger Vera's arsehole. She was going to give the girl a fucking she'd never forget. She circled and caressed the ring of muscle until it relaxed and one finger then the other slid deep inside. Vera groaned again. Joan's own breathing quickened as her wrist pressed the base of the cock into her own clit with each forward thrust. She increased her pace again.

Joan loosened Vera’s bun with her free hand and began to pull her head backwards by the hair. Vera could feel the skin on her head stretch, the follicles of her hair shifting under her scalp. The feeling went straight to her nipples and cunt and made her writhe. “Aaagghh, harder!” Joan wound her fist in the length of Vera’s hair and pulled. “Fuuuuck.” 

"This is where you belong isn't it, Vera? This is what you need? For me to own you." Joan continued to pound into Vera and stroke her fingers in and out of her arse. She manoeuvred every thrust so Vera's clit made contact with the rounded desk edge. Someone will have a bruised fanny tomorrow she smiled to herself, wondering if Vera would enjoy the sore sensation as much as she would. She made a mental note to enquire before tomorrow's staff meeting.

Vera meanwhile was writhing in ecstasy, Joan, the most skilled of lovers, attuned to those parts of her body that stimulated her most. Feeling the familiar ascent to climax building she thrust herself back onto Joan's fingers and dick and pulled her head forward until she actually felt hairs parting company with her scalp. Mashing her clit into the desk she heard herself repeating the mantra "fuck me Joan, fuck me," over and over before a spectacular orgasm rendered her incapable of further speech.

Joan pulled her fingers and cock from Vera before giving her arse one final ricocheting slap for effect and her own gratification - the sight of her handprint on her spent Deputy's writhing butt and the delightful sting of her hand made her clit jerk urgently. She removed her glove and cast the cock aside then shoved the harness, her trousers and knickers to the floor. She pulled Vera from the desk and pushed her to her knees between her long thighs before casually perching herself on its edge. "Lick me, Vera. Hard and fast.”

Joan felt eminently powerful looking down on her Deputy. This was as it should be she thought, her eyes fluttering closed as Vera's delicate hands pushed her thighs wide and her flattened tongue glided over her wet membranes before circling her clit in earnest. Vera felt the familiar sense of calm settle over her as she recalled her mentor's teaching, drank in her heavenly juices, revelling in loving this astonishing woman. Desperate to hear Joan cry out she picked up the discarded cock and pushed it into her, starting a steady rhythmic fuck with one hand, the other holding The Governor's slippery lips apart, allowing her snaking tongue full access to her protruding clit. 

She'd never in her life imagined getting so much pleasure from licking a WOMAN like this. She didn't know if she was gay but she knew she never wanted to stop doing this to Joan. She applied her attentions with renewed vigour, The Governor's nostrils beginning to dilate as she breathed heavily, head thrown back in pleasure, broad hips surging as she worked her g-spot against the cock. She slid a hand into Vera's hair again, guiding her to the sweet spot she knew would take her over the edge. Her movements gained in momentum and urgency, she began to grunt, her cunt producing abundant lubricant as she chased the climax she so badly needed. The fingers so recently inside her Deputy twitched as Joan visualised herself fucking Vera's pert arse and she soared over the edge into glorious oblivion.

Moments later she looked down at Vera, her wet cunt still only inches from the girl's face, as she caressed her bruised face. "That was good, Vera, very good. But I'm warning you now, don't ever mention....her...again or THIS is over. Do you understand?"  
Vera nodded.  
"Now get dressed and go."


End file.
